In My Trunk
'''In My Trunk '''is a song by Dev released on her debut studio album, The Night The Sun Came Up. A promotional usic video for the song was released, however, apart from a little airplay, no signs of it being released as a single are evident. Music Video The music video for the song features Dev riding around a city at night in an old car. The video was shot in the Los Angeles. The video also contains a cameo by the Cataracs, who appear in the trunk of Dev's car, along with other items, and people. The assumption that Dev is playing a runaway criminal is only proven further as the trunk opens to reveal a suitcase packed with stacks of money, and a man who is hog-tied and gagged. As the video progresses, Dev herself takes a ride in the back of the car, wearing a military-style vest with a bright orange-red flannel. After we see her crew of Mexican homegirls and some serious booty popping, Dev appears through a thick cloud of smoke, right before she is seen getting pulled over by the police officers. The officers open the trunk, but find nothing. Lyrics It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru- It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in thumb|right|242px|The official music video for the song. my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru- It was a late night No Scrabble, Game Night I’m a handful, Ain’t I Ain’t I, Ain’t I Let me show You Back Seat, Front Door you Pop the trunk Shut your Mouth and Turn that up We Ride by like there’s no one there And they stop and stare, yeah they stop and stare We ride by like nobody knows what’s in my Trunk What’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru- It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru- Ridin’ in a saucy whip Even if it’s costly Im’ma be flossy Maybelline shit glossy Watch out I’m spending it Got Bitches on deck and they Mexican Another Street, Red Line Don’t stop ’till they hit the Bay Side We Ride by like there’s no one there And they Stop and Stare, yeah they Stop and Stare We Ride by like nobody knows what’s in my Trunk What’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru- Got the North, Got the East, Got the West with me So I suggest you better not mess with me Be Cool, You don’t wanna squat them We could do the four be you don’t want no problems I put that on something, I put that on Fathers I put that on something, I put that on Mommas I put that on something, I put that on Gransethers I put that on me, Get your man be up It’s in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Tru- I got that thump its in my Trunk It’s in my Trunk I got that thump its in my Tru- Tru- Tru-